Missing You
by Viele Alein
Summary: After having a fight, Gonner went missing and Dixie is worried. A year passed though, he returned as the new transfer student... and as human? Is he the real person? *Set after Mommy, I am a zombie* *Rated M for language*


A/N: Hello guys! This is my first story. English isn't my mother tongue so forgive me if the grammar is incorrect.

The characters belong to Daniel Torres.

*Now a oneshot.

 _Dixie's POV_

"Oh me hearty, why don't you want t' do it with me?"

Ugh... When will he ever stop pestering me? "Gonner, you have to understand. I-"

"You be a mortal and I be a zombie. Blah blah," I was cut off. I glared at him but he just rolled his eyes. "You always say that."

A second passed, he continued "I only see ye ev'ry Hall'ween, Dixie. I miss ye so bad!" he then started slowly approaching me and opened his arms as if he was about to hug me.

I avoided his gaze before returning. Suddenly though, a maggot popped out from one of the holes under his eyes.

"But it's so disgusting!" I involuntarily slapped his right arm away from me and diverted my sight.

FUCK.

Please don't make him misinterpret that. I love him but sleeping with a zombie is... I don't want to repeat it. I glanced at him, seeing a handsome sorrowful face. Wait, that's bad! As I was about to apologize, Gonner turned his back towards me and strode to the window.

"Fine." He slammed it as he left.

 _Gonner's POV_

Argh! It's always like this! This be t' last straw! I tried t' be understandin' but all I get be this. What's t' use o' us datin' if I can't show my affection t' her? Hugs, kisses and "IT" aren't allowed. But I have seen her doin' those with other lads - many times!

I love her so much that I don't know how to shower her with it, that is allowed. Isn't that t' essence o' datin'?

Everythin' was so starboard when she was still one o' us.

This must be because I am a rottin' unattractive zombie...

 _Dixie's POV_

Time has passed.

I dated a few dudes before giving up on the idea that I could get over Gonner. Later on, I realized how immature and insensitive I truly was. Imagining him now with a Victorian woman makes my heart ache. But then, I deserve it.

Moving on, I am finally a senior high school student. Today is the first day. I have nothing to worry about - student council work is great, my popularity is still good as ever, I have all A+ in my subjects; everything is perfect.

' _You're a mortal and I'm a zombie... You always say that_.'

All except for Gonner…

After eating breakfast and brushing my teeth, I started preparing my recently acquired roller skates. It's a sunny day so I didn't bother using the car. Midway to school, I saw a guy whose back looks hot. He's a ginger and - No, Gonner?

I dismissed the idea when I looked around and found some girls gawking at him. They would be scared witless if he's the real deal.

I focused back on the road and went on.

I clenched my fist and swiftly maneuvered when I passed by the dude.

As I arrived at my seat, Elissa and Melissa started blabbering about a transfer student from London. I was saved when the bell rang.

The teacher arrived with Gonner following him. Next second, all the girls began acting cute. Wait, Gonner?!

"Good morning! Today we have a transferee and his name is Gunner Mortimer. Could you please tell us more about you, Mr. Gunner?"

"Greetings. My name is Gunner Mortimer. I am from London and I am 18 years old. It's a pleasure meeting you." He flashed a smile. The females worsened.

"You could take your seat now, Mr. Gunner." Our teacher coughed.

Gunner, out of the blue, walked towards and ordered the person behind me to get off his chair… Awful.

Oh well, he ain't GONner. He is GUNner.

Gunner talked with a normal language-not piratey. He doesn't wear a stereotypical pirate suit. It's replaced by a black T-shirt with a red undershirt, paired with black pants. On his black shirt were the symbol of the sex pistols and the flag of the UK. His attire was completed by black sneakers. In short, he is your normal teen.

The only weird thing is he has the same facial and body features like Gonner, only larger and taller now. I bet Gonner will exactly look the same as Gunner when he grows up.

Hm... Let's see the smaller details when the time is enough, and that would be after classes. I'll do it while he's filling important forms in the student council room.

"Hey, Gunner! Welcome to this school." I turned towards him and smiled.

Gunner greeted me back. "Good morning."

I returned my sight in front and wrote a message intended for him. It was a simple "Talk with you later, 15 minutes after class in the student council room." Plus a smiley face.

He agreed without asking anything else. Then, he turned to the back where another girl was and immediately started flirting…! I became disappointed and, secretly, angry.

When it was break time in the canteen, 3 boys rushed to me and asked for a date. I declined all of their offers. The fourth arrived as Gunner was near. The guy just can't quit when I rejected him. He asked my reason of refusal and subconsciously, I turned my sight to Gunner. Unexpectedly, our gazes met straight ahead, at each others' eyes. The dude laughed and disappeared. I continued eating to hide my embarrassment.

Class went smoothly after. I immediately headed to the SC as it was done . 20 minutes later since we had a long discussion; Gunner entered the room. I signaled the others to leave.

"Hey" he said when I was closing the doors.

When Gunner and I were alone, I walked to the table, which is in the middle of the room, searched for the forms he had to answer and, initiated the conversation.

"Forgive me for making you wait. Take a seat. Here are the papers you needed to complete."

There should be enough time to observe while he's writing.

As I faced in his direction, I was kissed surprisingly.

My eyes widened at the sudden contact.

Is this guy Gonner or just an aggressive playboy?

I studied his face a bit longer before being carried away.

This pair of lips are familiar.

"Gonner."

I felt him smile against my lips, confirming "Me hearty."

A drop of tear spilled out from one of my eyes.

"I were bein' actually plannin' t' let ye taste yer own medicine but, I can not control meself once I knew I have plenty o' rivals t' guard against." Gonner stated, "Datin' be not also all about those thin's. I have been wrong. I'm sorry, we'll keel-haul ye! I should have waited, and dinna spare the whip!"

What?...

I smiled at him as reply, silently oathing to be better and loyal.

Missing a person once he or she is gone means you love him or her. But then at that time, it would already be too late.

Yet, it's better to be late than never.

As long as we be together, lovin' one another, everythin' will be put in t' place.

The end.

A little later

Dixie: How did you become human, by the way?

Gonner: Let's weigh anchor that fer another story. In addition are me adventures with Vitreol and Isis.

Pfft!

A/N: I admit the ending is hastily finished. Oh well... ~


End file.
